Cultivation Arts
Martial art skills are divided into ten ranks equal to the strength rankings, but unlike stars they are divided into low, middle or high rank. Martial arts use Qi, Spiritual arts use Spiritual Energy and Wu Wei arts use Wu Wei. Martial Arts * Velocity Flow - Ch 5 - A High King ranked martial art given to Hui Yue by Lan Feng. * Raging Strike - '''Ch 7 - Low practitioner ranked skill given to Hui Yue by Rong Ming and Rong Xing. * '''Shattering Kick - '''Ch 7 - High disciple ranked skill given to Hui Yue by Rong Ming and Rong Xing. * '''Stone Fist - '''Ch 7 - Low ranked skill given to Hui Yue by Rong Ming and Rong Xing. * Qi Guard - Ch 7 - Lower Duke ranked defensive skill. Qi version of the spiritual energy shield that was gained after opening the middle dantian. Given to Hui Yue by Lan Feng. * '''Qi Lightning - Ch 9 - Low Duke attack skill. Treasured skill from the Wang Family. * Fire Spark - '''Ch 12 - Low Student ranked but with Lan Feng's fire affinity it can cause extreme burns. Hui Yue got it from the Royal Academy's Martial Skill Library * '''Transformation Weapons - Ch 24 - transformed Qi into weapons (dagger, sword, bow). Given to Hui Yue by Lan Feng. * Dancing Qi Pillar - Ch 30 - High Duke Ranked Martial Art Attack Skill given to Deng Wu by Hui Yue. This skill solidified Qi into a pillar of light which would move around based on the owner’s will and intentions. * Flying Qi Daggers - '''Ch 38 - High Duke Ranked martial art attack skill form the Rong Family. It would create a number of small daggers, which then were shot towards the opponent. These daggers could not be controlled individually but worked as a barrage, and after each barrage the cultivator needed to recreate another set of daggers. * '''Qi Fan - '''Ch 72 - Like the Transformation Weapons technique but he uses it to fly. '''Spiritual Arts * Earthen Spikes - Ch 83 - Creates spears composed of Earth in all varieties, uses this technique to sync his soul with the Earth element. * Fire Spark '- Ch 83 - Uses Spiritual Energy instead of Qi, uses this technique to sync his soul with the Fire element. * '''Qi Guard '- Ch 83 - Creates a Spiritual Energy shield * Sacred Solarflare - Ch 323 - A High King Ranked skill * Earthly Tremor - Ch 338 - A High Saint ranked skill, it has a total of four masteries - *# Earthly Tremor, Shaking Earth *# Earthly Tremor, Shaping the Earth *# Earthly Tremor, Hand of Earth *# Earthly Tremor, Earth Grasping the Heavens. '''Wu Wei Arts * Direhound's Immortal Strike - Ch 389 - A Sword Skill which was originally made for the use of claws and is usable in his wolf form. * Vigorous Emerald Dragon's Roar - Ch 393 - Sends out waves of Wu Wei which shakes or shatter the souls of people hit